paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Painter - Roderick's Best Friend
This photo was made on Puppy Maker - all rights and credit go the proper owner of Puppy Maker. Appearance Painter is an Australian Cattle Dog mixed breed. His main coloring is a soft creamy brown mixed with a darker brown color. His chest and legs are pure white along with the tip of his bushy tail. Both of Painter's eyes are a light blue shade and he has a big mop of brown hair on top of his head. Personality At first Painter is shy and a bit quiet - at first. Once he gets to know pups he warms up to everybody and becomes super nice and helpful. Painter is a bit more calmer than his more bouncy friends. If he is ever out with a group of trouble makers and they get into trouble, Painter is the first to stop. Painter is also a terrible liar. He would try and lie to help protect a pup friend - but he easily becomes flustered and pretty much gives himself away by. Bio Painter's real name is actually Aryan. When he was younger, little Aryan grew up on a cattle ranch with his mother out in the country. (He had a father - he was just very negligent and hardly ever showed up to check on his only son or wife.) Aryan's mother was content though, she was a true country dog at heart and was delighted that she gave birth to a healthy son. Aryan's mother taught him all the tricks of their trade - how to watch all the cattle, how to bark when danger was near, even a little bit about herding.The farmer they lived with was nice enough, he made sure his dogs were well kept and and fed them every day. He never abused them and considered himself a pretty fair man. As long as his dogs did their job then everything was perfectly fine. The trouble didn't start until Aryan's early preteen years. Aryan mostly inherited his mother's appearance and calm personality. Aryan also inherited, however, a little laziness and became a big time day dreamer from his father (who is a stray and a drifter.) During his pre teen years Aryan slowly started to change - he became a little bit lazier and started day dreaming on the job. Aryan even got into some serious trouble - with his mother anyway - when two of the new born cattle managed to slip through a hole in the fence while on Aryan's watch. Both newborns were able to make it all the way to the road before Aryan's horrified mother was able to lure them back before they were hit by a car. Since nobody was hurt Aryan's mother never reported the incident to her owner - instead she chewed out her son in private in the barn and later on never spoke about it again. The second incident that happened was during the middle of a herding competition. Young Aryan was starting to get into sketching. He focused so much of his attention on his drawing that he failed to see a some of the cattle that were in the competition accidentally escape the pen they were held in and was nearly trampled in the process. Once again Aryan's mother was just in time to save her distracted son, unfortunately, the farmer was also able to see Aryan's major lapse in concentration. After the cattle were rounded up and the competition was ended, Aryan, his mother, and the farmer returned to their own farm where the farmer straight out confronted mother and son. He warned that Aryan would have to pick up his performance - or leave. Aryan never wanted to put his mother in a tough place. She dearly loved the farm and even the cattle (she always respected them and talked to some of the mother's whether they could talk back or not.) Since his father was a drifter Aryan got the idea into his head that maybe it was time to move on to. He could leave and explore new areas - and return to visit his mother whenever he wished. After making his fateful decision, Aryan waited until late after midnight one fateful night and stole off into the night. Young - now homeless - Aryan wandered around for awhile. To his great chagrin he wasn't much of a drifter. He even tried to find his father but never got even a good lead or his whereabouts. Just when he was about ready to give up and return home, Aryan stumbled upon a place named Stormy Bay. It was during one of their famous storms that he was forced to take shelter at the still being renovated pup shelter. After the storm passed, Aryan set out to wander around. The very next pup he met was Roderick - who changed his life around for the best. Roderick was the pup who bumped into Aryan and noticed his booming artistic talent. Roderick took Aryan under his wing and helped teach him all he knows. To this present day Aryan has remained in Stormy Bay, training under Roderick and becoming a student's aide at the school where he works. Family & Friends * Farmer - Unnamed, former owner * Andie - Mother (Just a name) Undesigned, still living on the farm where Painter used to live * Roderick - Best friend and mentor * Rory - (My Fursona actually) Bitter rivals at first, they become better friends later on Job Painter pup for Deaton's Paw Patrol. At first he trained under Roderick and learned all he knew from him. Once he became more comfortable with living in Stormy Bay Roderick talked to Deaton - who ended up letting Aryan join the Paw Patrol as Roderick's trainee. Vehicle Pup Pack & Tools Eh, I'll add them later... (Work In Progress) Crush Tallie - At first Aryan fell hard for his mentor Roderick - besides his own mother Roderick was the only other pup who took time out of his own day to pay attention to him and be super kind to him. After Roderick met - and fell in love with Vail - Aryan was devastated. He was happy of course for his mentor but still sad and moped around for awhile. After getting fed up with her arch nemesis, Rory contacted Tallie, knowing she was still single and hoped she would be able to do something to help the young pup pull out of his funk. Imagine everybody's surprise when the two ended up falling in love with each other. Trivia * Aryan is still a country dog at heart. At first when he moved into Stormy Bay he stayed at the pup shelter with the famous brown and white dalmatian triplets (Zeno, Zesta, Zou.) After getting some odd jobs and saving up, Aryan moved to the outskirts of Stormy Bay where he bought a small house and mostly kept to himself. After meeting Roderick - and ultimately becoming his trainee - Aryan moved again - this time in Paintsville where he became Roderick's and Rory's neighbors. * Rory was the one who came up with the famous nickname "Painter" for Aryan, whenever she first saw him he was always painting. Once it became his official job as well Rory couldn't help herself - she started calling him Painter all the time and the name eventually stuck. * At first when Painter moved in, he and Rory butted heads because they both considered themselves Roderick's "best pup pal." The two fought over the title for awhile - behind Roderick's back of course - until Roderick came out about his crush. Disgruntled that there was a new pup entering the picture, Rory and Painter made a truce - and both set their sights on Vail... * Aryan still visits his mother from time to time - sometimes with his crush Tallie as well. His mother has already forgiven him for running away and to Aryan's great relief, both his mother and Tallie get along perfectly. * Other nicknames include: Arya (called that only by his mother). Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member Category:Stormy Bay Citizen